


Quiet

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Ginny can't sleep. Luckily, she doesn't have to just yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt “keeping quiet” and decided to repost for Femslash February :)

“You really ought to be in bed,” Hermione whispers even as she makes room.  
  
“I am,” Ginny points out, grinning, snuggling in as demonstration.  
  
Hermione shakes her head up at her canopy in apparent despair, but still breathes a laugh. The two of them look at each other and immediately duck their heads together over giggles even though there’s nothing very funny.  
  
They pull the blankets up and cuddle close, as though they can trap the sounds. By unspoken agreement, they forgo a silencing charm. This moment, made of their own attempts at quiet, is its own kind of magic.


End file.
